Caramel Chesires (Bitter Enemies Into Lassies)
by kpron2008
Summary: Harry James Potter had a secret and that secret was that he was in love with his rival, Draco Malfoy. However, he didn't think that Malfoy would like him like that; plus after the war, he had decided to return to Hogwarts to redo his 7th year with his friends and had learned that Draco Lucius Malfoy would be returning as well. He hoped that somehow that he could tell Malfoy how he
1. Chapter 1

**Caramel Chesires**

**(Bitter Enemies Into Lassies)**

By: kpron2008

Summary:

[Pairing: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter]

{Author's Note: This is based on a deviart I found. Except it's not Draco that gets the chocolates but Harry.}

Harry James Potter had a secret and that secret was that he was in love with his rival, Draco Malfoy. However, he didn't think that Malfoy would like him like that; plus after the war, he had decided to return to Hogwarts to redo his 7th year with his friends and had learned that Draco Lucius Malfoy would be returning as well. He hoped that somehow that he could tell Malfoy how he felt. Little did Harry know that Draco was going through the same thing as he was.

Until one day, Harry took a bite of a chocolate that had been created by the Weaseley Twins called Caramel Chesires and turned into a woman.

~ Returning to Hogwarts after the War ~

It several weeks since Harry returned to Hogwarts with several others in order to redo their 7th year which would acutally be Harry's 8th year as well the others that had missed their 7th year because of the war. He was on his way to his next class when he saw a peice of wrapped chocolate sitting there. He picked up the card sitting beside the chocolate and read:

_Caramel Chesires_

_Bitter enemies into sweet lassies_

_Product by Weaseley and Weaseley_

Harry was curious and decided to go to the Room of Requirement to see if the chocolate would do exactly what it said. For you see, Harry had a secret and the secret was that he had a crush on Draco Lucius Malfoy ever since that he had first met him. He really didn't know if Draco was gay or not and like as a guy; so he decided that he would give this chocolate a try to see what Draco would think about him as a girl.

Harry entered the the newly bulidt Room of Requirement and it surprised him the room knew what he was going to do and had everything ready for him. It was arrangement of girl clothes for Harry to chose from wizarding brands to muggle brands of female clothing. He couldn't but smile that the school was willing to help him with this and wondered if the school was aware of something that he was not aware of. So, he ate the chocolate after he laid his invisiblity cloak on the couch that was there.

Within a matter of minutes, Harry watched in a mirror as his body began to change before his eyes. His hair was becoming long, breasts were forming on his flat chest, and so much more was happening that he was in shock by it. When the transformation was complete; he was stunned to see how beautiful and sexy he looked even with his glasses.

"Wow." was all Harry could say.

He then went to try on several of the styles of clothing that the Room of Requirement provided for him to chose from; he picked two beautiful dresses which emermald green with a silver rose on it and a scarlet red dress with a golden rose on it and with heels that matched the two dresses. Then he picked several clothes that he could wear in the muggle world as well as the wizarding world. He then used wandless magic to send the clothes to his trunck as well as to inform the Headmistress of what was going on immedately.

Suddenly, he heard the door open to the Room of Requirement and it began to change. He immedately grabbed his invisiblity cloak and put it on. He was shocked to see that it was Draco Malfoy himself entering the room.

Draco sighed and said, "Ronald Weaseley, can't get over the me being the son of a Death Eater. Although, I wonder what Potter thinks of me?"

Hidden under his invisiblity cloak, Harry was shocked at what he was hearing and continued to listen.

"I would like to try and be Harry's friend again; if he'll let me but for some strange reason he's disappeared." Draco said.

Then a mirror image of Draco appeared and said, "Admit it, Draco! You're in love with Harry James Potter!"

"I know I am but I doubt that the great handsome and sexy Harry Potter would return my feelings." Draco said to his mirror image.

Harry's eyes bugged at the confession coming from Malfoy and continued to listen.

"The only way that you and Potter could actually be together is if he by some mircle had turned into girl." The mirror Draco said.

"I know that! I don't care if Harry's a guy or somehow turned into a girl! I love him!" Draco shouted at his mirror image.

THUD

Draco and his mirror image heard something fall. The mirror image disappeared and Draco went to see what had fallen. He hit something and bent down to remove what appeared to be an invisiblity cloak. He was surprised that it was Harry's invisiblity cloak and was surprised to see that it was a young woman underneath the cloak. He looked her over and moved her hair out of her face and was shocked to see the faint lightening shaped scar; which meant that this young woman was Harry Potter but how?

"Potter?" Draco said softly.

Harry started coming around and said, "Malfoy?"

"How did you become..." Draco started to say until Harry put his well her finger to Draco's lips and said, "I love you as well, Draco."

Draco was shocked by the sudden confession, but ended up smiling at Harry then said, "This is going to be an interesting year."

"I suppose so. I informed the Headmistress of what happened; so I'll be staying in the girl dorms for a while." Harry said.

"What exactly happened, love?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed and told Draco the entire story as well as told him that he had a feeling that this form would probably be permenant; but wasn't really sure at the moment.

As Harry fininshed telling Draco the entire story; Draco was completely shocked to learn that Harry had been in love with him since they had first met at Madame Malkin's robe shop.

"Harry, I..." Draco trailed off.

Harry smiled and said, "I understand why you acted the way you did when were were growing up. However, I forgive you, Dray because you've always been my dragon and I regret what I did to you in our 6th year in the Prefect Bathroom. When I did that I felt really horrible and then you protected me from your Aunt Bellatrix in what would've been our 7th year but the war broke out. Then I saved you in the Room of Requirement while it was on fire because I couldn't let the person that I loved die. Plus, I did owe you for saving me from your crazy aunt."

Draco looked at Harry tilting her chin for to look at him and said, "Harry, when I saw motionless in Hagrid's arms...I wanted to scream. My mother called for me and I went but my heart was broken unitl heard someone scream your name. That's when I knew that you were still alive but I knew that I couldn't stay because I didn't think that anyone would want me there."

Harry's filled with tears and said, "Dray, your mother was the only that knew that I was still alive."

Draco was shocked to know this.

"As much as I hate to say this, I was the one hucurox that Voldemort hadn't meant to make that night when he killed my parents. So Voldemort had to kill that part of himself that part him that was latched onto me. In a way, I died the same way my mother did to protect everyone and that includes you and your parents." Harry said.

Draco locked his lips on Harry's lips. They were sharing a kiss when they heard a loud THUMP from behind them. They both turned to see the headmistress on the floor in a faint of shock.

"I can only assume that Headmistress McGonganall got your letter; but wasn't expecting to finding us snogging each other." Draco said.

Harry giggled and said, "I think you're right, Dray."

After a few minutes, McGonganall came around and then Harry and Draco explained everything to her. McGonganall sent for Narcissa Malfoy immedately to get her oppion on this matter at hand as well as George Weaseley.

...Meanwhile...

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were searching for Harry; and managed to bump into Pansy, Astoria, and Blaise who were searching for Draco.

"Weaseleys? Granger?" Pansy said.

"Parkinson and others?" Ginny said.

"What are you all doing?" Astoria asked.

"We're looking for Harry. What about you all?" Hermione said.

"We're looking for Draco." Blaise said.

"Well that is strange." Astoria said.

"Yeah it is." Hermione said agreeing.

Suddenly, they all saw Narcissa Malfoy walk by them.

"That's Draco's mother!" Pansy said in shock.

"What's she doing here?" Ron questioned.

"Who knows?" Ginny said.

They continued talking with each other until an hour later; when they saw Professor well Headmistress McGonganall and Narcissa Malfoy along with Draco Malfoy and a young woman walk by them.

"Who in their right mind would want be with Draco?" Ron asked.

Suddenly, Harry stopped at hearing Ron's question.

Draco stopped as well and said, "What's the matter, love?"

Harry didn't reply and marched over to her friends with Draco following her; in which both McGonganall and Mrs. Malfoy stopped to watch and to see what was going to happen.

"You are the youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley?" The young woman questioned.

"Yeah?" Ron said looking at the young woman.

"What right do you have to question someone who loves someone regardless of what they have done. Did it ever occur to you that maybe, Draco was trying to protect his family because the Dark Lord may have threatened to kill them if he failed the task at hand. You need to grow up, Ronald Weasley." Harry said as Draco seemed shocked.

Ron was sputtering because of her.

Hermione looked at the girl said, "Draco has been a git to us especially to our friend, Harry."

"Hmm...I see and yet both Draco and his mother risked their lives for your friend, Harry that you were not aware of. Draco didn't turn your friend, Harry over to the Dark Lord and his mother lied to the Dark Lord about Harry being dead." Harry said.

Draco cleared his throat and said, "Love?"

Harry turned to face Draco and said, "Yes, Dray?"

"We need to head to the Headmistress McGonganall's office, love." Draco said.

"Of course, Dray." Harry said wrapping her arm around Draco's arm.

Draco smiled at Harry and kissed her cheek.

This caused the four Syltherins and the four Gryffindors to go slack jaw with shock.

Draco and Harry continued walking while McGonganall and Mrs. Malfoy tried to hide their laughter at the reaction from both Draco's and Harry's friends. Then they followed the two lovebirds to McGonganall's office.

~ McGonganall's office ~

When they entered McGonganall's office; Draco and Harry were surprised to see George Weaseley standing there waiting for them.

"Hello, Harry? Hello, Draco?" George said.

"Hello, George." Harry said.

"Hello, George Weaseley." Draco said.

George chuckled and said, "When McGonganall contacted me and told me that Harry had eaten one of the Caramel Chesires; I knew that I had to explain about them completely. Although, I didn't exactly expect to see the two of you together but stranger things have happened since the war."

Harry sighs and said, "George, did you know that I met Draco Malfoy before I met you, Fred, and Ron?"

George was shocked to learn this.

"I met Draco at Madame Malkins's robe shop in Diagon Alley and Draco was sort of friendly at first then when I met him again at Hogwarts that's when the supposeded rivalry started when really I was wondering if it was the same young man that I had met in Diagon Alley. Yes, Draco and I would always argue or throw childish remarks at each other but it was in a way our way of getting to know each other. It wasn't until our 6th year that I realized that our 'rivalry' as some were calling it meant something more to me; but I was terriffied by the fact that I was falling in love with Draco. And as weird as it sounds; your Caramel Chesires help give me the courage to tell Draco how I felt for him all these years." Harry said.

Narcissa was stunned that Harry had loved her son that long.

George looked at Harry and said, "Just so you know, Harry...it was that reason that Fred and I created Caramel Chesires."

Harry and Draco gaped at George Weaseley in shock.

Suddenly, a goblin from Gringrotts appeared.

"Can I help you?" McGonganall asked.

"Harry Potter?" The Goblin said.

"Yes?" Harry said.

The goblin looked at Harry and said, "Blood please."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Inheirtance Test, Ms. Potter." The goblin said.

"Okay." Harry said.

Everyone in the office watched as Harry did as the goblin instructed her to do. They all watched as Harry's blood dropped on the parchment. Then they watched what parchment said:

_Harry James Potter's Inheirtance_

_Father: James Potter_

_Ancient Noble House of Peverell_

_Ancient Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Ancient Noble House of Black_

_Ancient Noble House of Potter_

_Mother: Lily Evans Potter_

_Ancient Noble Race of Veela_

Harry fainted at hearing that her mother had been part Veela of all things; however, Draco caught her before she hit the floor.

All the portraits as well as everyone in the room gasped in shock learning that Harry was related to the Peverells as well as Godric Gryffindor himself.

"Only those in this room will know of this." The goblin said then looked at Draco saying; "However, Mr. Draco Malfoy, Ms. Potter is now in her true form and will not revert back to being male for you are her chosen mate of her heart."

Draco nodded in understanding.

Harry started coming around and she felt strong arms holding her that she looked up to see that it was Draco. Then she said, "Dray, what happened?"

Draco looked down to see Harry's eyes and he smiled at her and said, "You fainted, love."

Harry sighs and said, "The test sort of answers some of my questions about my mother as well as my father. It also answered a questioned that I had been wondering when I had visited Godric's Hollow."

"When did you go there, Potter?" McGonganall asked.

"When looking for the horcruxes." Harry stated.

"And?" McGonganall questioned.

"I saw where it happened and then visited their graves." Harry said.

Draco was surprised that Harry had done all of that before her and her friends had been caught by the snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor.

"Ms. Potter, you and your friends were also the only ones that broke in to Gringotts but it was for a good reason and that was to retrieve one of the horcruxes that was in the bank." The goblin said.

Draco was shocked to learn that Harry had did the impossible as well as everyone in the room which included the portraits.

Harry sighs.

"Don't worry, Ms. Potter. We all know the reason for why you broke into the bank. So there are no charges against you. We didn't even know that the horcrux was there." The goblin said.

Draco was amazed at the risks that Harry had taken during the war before coming to Hogwarts for the final battle.

Before the goblin left after he handed her the rings to her of inheirtance from her father's side of her family. Then goblin handed both Draco and Harry a parchment for them to sighn.

"What are they signing?" Narcissa asked.

The goblin looked at Mrs. Malfoy and said, "Notification of Veela and 'll send a copy to the Ministry of Magic; the only thing that we don't know is how much of the Veela blood that Ms. Potter has. Also, since Ms. Potter has Veela blood; Mr. Malfoy will be the only one that will be able to calm Harry down. Plus, she'll do anything to please him since he is her mate for life."

Both Harry and Draco were shocked by what the goblin had said but they still signed the parchment and then handed it to the goblin.

"Then Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter will have their own dorm for the rest of school year." McGonganall said.

Narcissa nodded in agreement.

The goblin left after the parchment was signed.

"Professor McGonganall, what exactly do plan on telling our friends?" Harry asked.

George had stayed quiet thru this whole thing and said, "Well, tell them that found one of experimental chocolates and it turned you into girl and since it was experimental that you don't exactly how long the transformation lasts and as for Draco being around you; tell that he was one that found you and since he's studying to become a healer and a potioneen as a back up plan."

"That just might work." Narcissa suggested.

"It's not entirely lie either but it's sort of reversed." McGonganall stated.

Draco and Harry was shocked that George Weaseley was helping them with somewhat unique story to tell there friends.

"George, what about your parents because you know that Ron will tell them?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco was also wondering about that as well.

"I'll explain to them what's really going on and that there's nothing that they can do because it's a part of who you are, Harry. I do understand that 'mate' is also a word for a Veela's future husband or wife." George said.

Harry and Draco understood that it was going to be hard for Ron not to say the word 'mate' which meant friend.

After they finished with everything well talking; both Harry and Draco left McGonganall's office and headed for the Great Hall for lunch.

...The Great Hall...

When Harry and Draco entered together; everyone was quiet. Draco motioned for Harry to go ahead and sit at the Gryffindor table while he went to the Slytherin Table. They did wonder if the whole school knew about them now and the whole inceident. When Harry sat down at the Gryffindor Table; she was immedately bombared by questions on how she had turned into a girl and why was she was with Draco Malfoy of all people. Harry answered most of their questions as best as she can.

Draco was getting the same thing over at the Slytherin Table and he was amazed at how quickly the news was spreading through out the school already. He noticed that Harry was also being questioned over at the Gryffindor Table as well.

Ron was looking at Harry and said, "Harrry, why Draco of all people?"

Harry looked at Ron and said, "Ron, Draco was the one that found me and took me directly to the Hospital Wing because he was concerned."

"Harry, how exactly did this happen?" Hermione asked.

Harry giggled and said, "Ironically, it was an experimental chocolate that was created by George and Fred Weaseley. Which is called 'Caramel Chesires' and it shocked me that I became a involved in the reaction to the experimental chocolate."

"So basically, you're a test subject?" A Gryffindor questioned.

"No, I just wasn't aware that they had working on something like this. I had heard of a spell that sort does the same thing, but I didn't think would work on chocolates that would do the same thing without of having to use the spell." Harry said.

After, dinner was done; Harry met up with Draco. Their friends were shocked to see them together again.

Harry sighs.

Draco looked at Harry and said, "Tiring day, love?"

Harry looked at Draco and said, "I could say the same for you, Dray. I didn't realize that we would recieve an interrogation of questions about this."

"I know what you mean, love." Draco said.

"Dray?" Harry said.

"Hm?" Draco said.

"You grew up in the Wizarding Society and know how to act at certian events, Dray. Would you mind teaching me?" Harry said.

"I don't see why not. And you can teach me somethings as well about how muggles do somethings." Draco said.

"Fair enough." Harry said with a smile.

Both Draco's friends and Harry's friends were in shock at what they were hearing between the two; since they were following the two to see where they were in case they wanted to come and visit them.

They continued walking followed by their friends and then they stopped in front of a portrait that looked like a Prince and a Princess standing in front of a castle.

"Password?" The royal couple said together.

"Amour Royal." Harry said.

The portrait swung open to let them in and their friends followed; which they were in shock at how huge the room was for just two people.

"Harry, was that French that you spoke?" Hermione asked.

"Oui." Harry said.

"Bloody hell, Harry. How do you know French?" Ron asked.

"Amour, ca va?" Draco asked in French.

Harry smiled at Draco said, "Oui, mon cher."

"Why are you and Draco speaking in French?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Well, while we were talking with Headmistress McGonganall; a goblin came in to do an inheirtance test on Harry. Apparently, Harry had some family in France." Draco said.

"WHAT?!" Ron said.

"Ron, I found out that my mother's sister, Petunia was her half-sister." Harry stated.

Hermione and Ginny were shocked to learn that.

"That would mean that your mother's biological father was from France." Pansy stated.

Harry nodded.

Suddenly, Fleur and Bill appeared.

"Fleur? Bill? What are you doing here?" Ginny questioned.

"We're here at the request of Headmistress McGonganall." Bill said.

Fleur looked at Harry and said, "Bonjour, 'Arry."

"Bonjour, Fleur." Harry said.

Bill's eyes went wide with shock hearing Harry speaking French to his wife.

"Fleur, c'est pote, Draco Malfoy." Harry said introducing Draco to Fleur.

"Draco, aimes-tu Harry?" Fleur asked.

"Oui, j'aime Harry de tout mon coeur, Fleur." Draco said.

Harry, Draco, and Fleur continued talking in French for a while.

"I wonder why they are talking in French?" Blaise asked.

"Probably because they don't want us to hear their conversation?" Ginny suggested.

Finally, the conversation was over in French.

"Sorry, everyone." Harry said.

"Well, at least speaking in English again." Ron said.

Draco chuckled and said, "We figured that Fleur would like if spoke in French for a while."

"Fleur?" Bill questioned.

"Everything is okay, Bill. Harry just some questions about her heirtage from her mother's side and I explained it the best that I could." Fleur said.

"I see." Bill said to Fleur.

"Bill, are you and Fleur staying for a while?" Ginny asked.

"For a little bit." Bill said.

"Bill, we are helping with the Halloween Ball." Fleur said.

Harry got up and grabbed her invisiblity cloak and walked out. Draco immedately followed after because he knew was happening if the others didn't.

"What was that all about?" Pansy questioned.

"Draco is more in tune with Harry than any of you realize and he could tell that she was upset." Bill said.

"What do you mean, sir?" Blaise questioned.

"Oh, Bill! How stupid of me?!" Fleur said as she realized what she had said.

"Fleur, it's not your fault that you forgot that Harry's parents were killed on Halloween night by the Dark Lord." Bill said holding his wife.

Pansy and the other Slytherins were in shock to know that it was Halloween Night in which Harry had lost her parents.

...Meanwhile somewhere in the castle or on the castle grounds...

Draco was searching for Harry. He was worried about her because he loved her so much and knew that she was hurting at the mention of Halloween.

"Harry?!" Draco said.

A house-elf appeared before him and said, "Slytherin Prince must let his magic guide him to the Gryffindor Princess."

Draco understood what the house-elf was saying that he ended up letting his magic encase him in silver and emerald green. He continued walking in order to find Harry; who was the only person that he loved. As he walked a path was lighting his way to his beloved. When he followed the path it was leading him somewhere he had never been; then he noticed a gleam of scarlet red and gold standing near a fountian.

"Harry?" Draco said."

Harry turned when she heard Draco and said, "Draco?"

"Where are we, love?" Draco asked.

"We're on the castle grounds and this where my parents met each other in their last year of Hogwarts or possible after they married." Harry stated, "I remember the picture."

"It's beautiful, love." Draco said, "However, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've delt with several diffcult Halloweens if you recall, my Slytherin Prince." Harry said with a smile.

"How could I forget, my Gryffindor Princess." Draco said kissing Harry's hand.

Harry blushed and said, "I guess these are two more nicknames that we can call each other."

"Love, you do look majestic and sexy in that red dress with the golden rose." Draco said.

Harry blushed again and said, "And you look handsome as well as sexy in garments of emerald green and silver, my Dragon."

Draco blushed a little bit and said, "Shall, we surprise them; my Lioness?"

"Certainly, my Dragon." Harry said kissing Draco litely.

"Then let's go, my Gryffindor Princess." Draco said.

"Okay, my Slytherin Prince." Harry said.

A house-elf appeared before them and said, "Princess and Prince must be ready for their grand entrance."

Before Draco and Harry could say anything; the house-elf used it's magic to style both Draco and Harry in true royal form.

"May I ask your name?" Harry asked the house-elf.

The house-elf looked at Harry and said, "My name's Tily. I's a house from the Noble house of Peverell. Mistress already has house-elf of Noble Black. Vivly is house-elf of Noble Gryffindor and then there is Mily of Noble Potter. We serve Mistress and Mate."

Both Harry and Draco were shocked to hear this.

"We's stay at Grimmauld Place Kreacher, Mistress. Howevers we need to be beside Mistress and her Mate for tonight night Hogwarts celebrates Mistress and her mate." Tily said.

Draco and Harry were shocked to hear this.

...Back in the castle in the Great Hall...

All the portraits were watching as the castle was being decorated for the Halloween Ball. Even the Hogwarts ghosts were getting in on it and helping the staff. As well as some that had come for the Halloween festivtives.

"Where are Draco and Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I haven't seen them." Neville said.

Suddenly, they heard Hermione gasp in shock looking up at the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see the colors of Gryffindor and Slytherin on the ceiling in swirls. They wondered what that meant.

Professor Trelawney gasped and said, "The Heiress of Gryffindor appears and beside her a Prince of Slytherin. They'll be accompanied by house-elves each noble house of heiress."

Everyone looked at Trelawney as if she was crazy.

Then suddenly two figures walked into the Great Hall dressed in colors of Gryffindor and colors of Slytherin; they were also wearing masks of the same colors as what they were wearing. They were accompanied by four house-elves and were walking towards two chairs that sat in front of the Staff Table but looked at the four tables for each house.

"Who are you two?" Percy asked.

Both Draco and Harry looked at Percy Weaseley.

"You're Percy Weaseley; son of Arthur and Molly Weaseley?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, miss." Percy answered.

"Do you regret the decision that you made before the war started?" Harry questioned curiously.

"I do." Percy said.

"Love, I do believe that he truly regrets not believing the truth when Harry Potter spoke it." Draco said.

"Ronald Weaseley?" Harry said.

Ron gulped and said, "Yes, miss and sir?"

"I would like to know why you can't look past things when you could lose a dear friend because of it." Harry stated.

"Um...well, I really don't see what you mean, miss?" Ron questioned.

"I'm saying for you to look pass things that happened in the past." Harry stated to Ron.

The two stayed seated where they were and the house-elves brought them something to eat.

Everyone began to eat as well; but they wondered who the two masked people were.

Finally, Molly said, "You are the Gryffindor Heiress and he's your Slytherin Prince."

"Yes, I am her." Harry said.

"Why are you two wearing masks?" Charlie questioned.

"We will reveal ourselves to all of you tonight at the Halloween Ball." Harry said.

"My love and I wear the masks for now but only George Weaseley knows who we are. As do Molly and Arthur Weaseley. As does a few others." Draco stated.

The Weaseley children couldn't but look at their parents as well as George & Bill.

"Guys, I'm sorry but we can't tell you." George said.

"Lady Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin, would you kindly give us a dance on this our first Halloween Ball at Hogwarts?" McGonganall asked.

While the portraits of Snape and Dumbledore smiled at the two.

Both Draco and Harry nodded.

Everyone watched as the tables moved to give the two of them room to dance. Draco put an arm around Harry's waist then had her other hand in his and they began to waltz with each other across the floor. Harry and Draco were waltzing like they were the only two in the room.

Some of the girls sighed at the beautiful dance between the two; while the boys were wondering how they could dance like that.

When their waltz was done; Draco kissed Harry's hand while Harry was blushing.

The events of the night were so amazing but Draco and Harry shocked everyone when they revealed themselves to the school.

"How did you learn to Ballroom dance, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I did a lot of things after the war before returning to Hogwarts to repeat 7th year which became our 8th year." Harry said.

"That doesn't answer my question, Harry." Hermione said.

"I decided to take some dance classes, Hermione." Harry said.

"What else did you do, Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I learned some forgein languages and did some muggle college classes online." Harry said.

"Seriously?" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"Granger, why is it so hard for you to believe that Harry would also want to finish her education the muggle way as well?" Draco questioned.

"It's not hard to believe, Malfoy. I just don't understand." Hermione said.

"I guess that's understandable. However, I think Harry has the best of both worlds." Draco said.

Harry laughed at what Draco had just said.

Both Hermione and Draco turned to face Harry wondering what she was laughing about.

"Sorry, the words 'Best of Both Worlds' reminded me of a muggle TV show called Hannah Montana. She was country girl who became a famous singer." Harry said.

Draco realized what Harry was talking because he remembered hearing a young muggleborn girl talking about the show.

They continued talk late into the night until Draco and Harry decided to turn in for the night; because they were exhausted.

~ The Next Morning ~

Harry woke up to something warm behind her and felt arms around her waist. She knew that there was only other person with her in this room; and that was Draco Malfoy. She turned ever so slightly to see his face staring straight at her.

"Good morning, love." Draco said.

"Good morning, Dray. Did something happen during the night?" Harry questioned.

"Love, you were screaming in your sleep for me." Draco said softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry nodded but also started crying as she told Draco about her nightmare that started from when they had dueled each other in the bathroom in their 6th year to when the final battle took place.

Draco listened as Harry was telling him the nightmare that she had of him being killed in front of her at the final battle and how she had wanted to join him in death. He was in shock, but he remembered something that happened in that bathroom and asked, "Harry, did something happen besides you using one of Professor Snape's spells?"

Harry nodded and said, "It happened after Ron had left and you were still laying motionless on the floor."

"What happened, love?" Draco asked curiously.

"It was then that I realized that our 'rivalry' as everyone called meant something more to me. It wasn't just us throwing insults at each other; it was our way of talking to each other and Ron and Hermione always seemed to get involved with our conversations or spats. I had realized that I had fallen in love with you from the very beginning and it scared me. When I realized what had done to the one person that I cared about; I started crying and then I..." Harry trailed off.

Draco realized what Harry was trying to say and said, "You kissed me and asked for my forgiveness."

Harry nodded starting to cry.

"Don't cry, love." Draco said wiping the tears away with his fingertips.

"But, Dray..." Harry was cut off by Draco's lips locking her's into a very passionate kiss.

Suddenly, they heard, "Amour Royal!"

Both Harry and Draco jumped out of bed quickly; they both grabbed their house coats that you would wear over your pajamas and then entered their common room. They saw Pansy and Hermione sitting there waiting for them.

"What are you two doing here?" Draco asked curiously.

"We were told that you two were to be restricted to your dorm for a while." Pansy said.

"Why are Draco and I being restricted to this dorm?" Harry asked.

"For some reason, the school is acting strangely and Professor McGonganall wants to make sure that it has nothing to do with the two of you." Hermione said.

"However, we can assume that it is because of you two." Pansy said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The castle has started sprouting scarlet red roses on golden vines as well as emerald green roses on silver vines." Hermione said.

Both Draco and Harry looked at each other confused. Then suddenly, Snape appeared in the portrait that was in the room.

"Professor Snape, is it true about what is going on in the castle?" Harry asked.

Snape looked at Harry and Draco then said,"It's true, Potter and Malfoy. The castle seems to be reacting to the two of you and no one knows why."

Then Harry had this crazy idea for some reason and said, "Draco, is possible that the castle knows something that we don't and that's why it's reacting the way it is."

"It could be possible, Harry but we would need to know what it is." Draco said.

"Um...Draco? Pansy said.

"What is it, Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Did you know that there was an unbreakable silent vow on your arm?" Pansy said.

"I didn't know until you mentioned it." Draco said checking his arm.

Draco saw a heart with words and at the bottom of the heart were a lioness and a snake. The snake was wrapped around the rose while laying at the lioness's feet.

"What do the words say?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't know." Draco stated.

Harry sighs and says:

_On this night on which I've hurt you so. I make a silent unbreakable vow of promise. You pain will be afflicted onto me for you are the one that holds my heart dear, Slytherin Prince. I will suffer the pain in silence that you endure from those who harm you and that includes myself in which I regret dearly that I use a bond to heal the wrong that I've done to you. I will suffer the Cruciatus Curse better known as Crucio a thousand times over if it is ever used on you, my love._

_I'm truly sorry that I can't tell you my feelings for you right now because I don't know how you would react to it; so be patient with me for I love you very deeply and it is a secret that I carry._

_I will always love you, my Dragon._

_Your's Truly,_

_H.J.P._

Harry finished reading the words.

Hermione and Pansy gasped as they realized that Harry had written those words.

Draco was stunned to learn that Harry had been the one receiving the pain that endured from his father and the Dark Lord.

"Amour, pourquoi ne me l'a pas dit?" Draco said in French softly.

Harry looked at Draco and replied in French, "Parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre ce jour-la et c'etait la seule chose a laquelle je pensais."

"Amour, viens avec moi." Draco said.

Harry nodded and they walked back to their room to talk privately.

Pansy was stunned.

"I think that Draco and Harry revert to French when they just want to talk with each other in private." Hermione suggested to Pansy.

Suddenly, they heard, "MERDE!"

"That sounded like Draco?!" Pansy said.

"I wondered what happened?" Hermione questioned.

"GRANGER! CONTACT FLEUR WEASELEY IMMEDIATELY!" Draco shouted from the bedroom.

Hermione did as Draco asked.

A few minutes later, Fleur appeared and asked, "Where are they?"

"They're in the bedroom that they share." Pansy said.

Fleur nodded and then looked at Hermione saying, " 'Ermione, go get Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione did as Fleur asked.

Pansy figured that she would round up their friends encase they needed their support.

...Meanwhile in the bedroom...

Draco was sitting on their bed with his arms around Harry trying to clam Harry. When Fleur walked in and she saw what was happening.

"Draco, both you and Harry must have skin to skin contact right now." Fleur said as she stepped out of the room for the moment.

Draco literally vanished their clothes with his wand. He wrapped both himself and Harry in a sheet with Harry's nude backside touching his chest while Harry's amazing feminine ass settled towards his manhood better known as his dick.

"Draco?" Harry said shyly.

"Yes, love?" Draco said.

"What's exactly going on?" Harry asked.

"I can only assume that it may have something to do with your Veela heritage, love. Since we have to have skin to skin contact and I took the liberty of covering us with cool crisp silk sheet." Draco said.

"Thanks, Dray." Harry said blushing.

"You're welcome, love." Draco said.

"Dray?" Harry said.

"Hm?" Draco said.

"Do you have Veela heritage as well?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, I believe that I do, love. However, I'm not sure if it's from my father's side of the family or my mother's side of the family." Draco said.

"Do you suppose that with us both having Veela heritage that our inner Veelas knew that we were meant for each other?" Harry said.

"It is possible, love." Draco answered.

"Good. Because I wouldn't change it for the world." Harry said.

Draco was surprised that Harry was happy with the way that things are between them now. He really couldn't blame her in a way because he felt the exact same way as she did.

After a few minutes, Fleur came in and Madam Pomfrey was with her; which had both Harry and Draco confused for a moment.

"Potter? Malfoy?" Pomfrey said.

"Madam Pomfrey?" They said in unison.

"Fleur has told me what has happened and both Fleur and I will be monitoring the two of you. To make sure that the both of you will stay healthy while the two of you are restricted to this special dorm which was created by the castle no less." Pomfrey said.

"I guess that explains the one question that we had." Draco said.

"I guess it does, Dray." Harry said looking at Draco.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat.

Both Draco and Harry looked at her and Fleur.

"We've informed Minerva of what's going on and why the castle is reacting to it." Pomfrey said.

"What would that be?" Draco asked.

Fleur answered, "The castle is aware that the two of you must bond immediately or..."

Both Harry and Draco understood why Fleur trailed off in mid-sentence.

"Okay. How long will we be restricted here?" Harry asked curiously.

"As long as it takes for the bond to be completed." Pomfrey said.

"Your magic as already bonded with each other and now your bodies must do the same." Fleur said.

Both Harry and Draco blushed furiously at that.

...On the Castle Grounds...

Professor Hagrid was teaching Care of Magical Creatures to the 1st years and returning students. He teaching the class on several different creatures when Buckbeak made an appearance suddenly.

"Is that a hippogriff?" A first year asked.

"Yes." Hagrid said.

"LOOK!" A student shouted.

Hagrid turned to see every creature coming out of the Forbidden Forest. He wondered what was going on as well as the students.

Firenze approached Hagrid and said, "A bet between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor has come to pass. Although, we were unaware that the two would have Veela heritage."

"A bet between Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Hagrid questioned.

Firenze nodded.

"What's going on, Professor Hagrid?" A first year asked.

"Don't rightly know but it looks as if the castle is celebrating." Hagrid said.

...Back inside the castle...

The professors that held their classes on the inside were being shocked as scarlet red, gold, emerald green and silver rose petals were falling in the hallways; which students were tracking into the classrooms.

"Professor Slughorn, sorry for tracking these unique rose petals into the classroom." Ginny said.

"It's okay, Ms. Weaseley. It seems that the rose petals are everywhere in the castle." Slughorn said.

Snape spoke from his portrait, "The castle is celebrating a bet between two of the founders."

Ginny looked at Snape and asked, "Which two founders, Professor Snape?"

Snape looked at Ginny and said, "I thought it was obvious because of the color of the roses and their vines as well as their stems."

"There was a bet between Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor!" Pansy screamed.

"Parkinson, there is no need to scream." Slughorn said.

"There is when that bet involves Malfoy and Potter." Pansy said.

"What do you mean; you impertinent girl?!" Snape questioned.

"Granger figured out that Harry and Draco only speak French when they want to talk privately to each other. Also, why is Fleur Weaseley considered a Veela Healer?" Pansy said.

Snape's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. He couldn't believe it. Lily's and James's son turned daughter had Veela blood just like his Godson, Draco Malfoy. Which meant that Draco and Harry were true Veela mates and the castle was reacting to Potter because she is a descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself. It also meant that something happened and that they were having to bond to each other while they are at school.

Slughorn and the students noticed the portrait of Professor Snape was in complete shock.

...Back with Draco and Harry...

"We're going to seal your dorm with enchantments to give the two of you privacy as you complete the bond with each other." Pomfrey said.

"Here's two vials that contain the syrum of each other's blood that you will need to drink to bind your blood to each other then you'll bind your bodies sexually of course." Fleur said.

As if Draco's and Harry's faces turn any redder than they already were.

"We will leave the two of you alone. The house-elves will bring you all three meals while the two of you are confined here." Pomfrey said.

"What about our school work and classes?" Harry asked.

"It will magically appear to you both from the professors that you have." Fleur said.

"Also, the dragon which is in the portrait to your special dorm now stands in front of the castle because the Prince and the Princess are in their castle. The dragon will not let anyone in unless it is myself or Fleur." Pomfrey said.

"You know my godfather's portrait hangs in the common room." Draco said.

"We know and he said that he would return to the portrait in a few days." Pomfrey said.

Harry and Draco decided to put on their house robes that tie at the waist and walk Pomfrey and Fleur to the entrance of their private dorm. Once they had done that; Draco turned and looked at Harry.

Harry saw Draco grinning most deviously and began to run towards their bedroom. Draco gave chase to Harry right away; however, when they entered the room that they shared and slept in different beds. They were surprised that the two beds had now become a full size bed.

Draco smiled at seeing the bed covered romantically in the rose petals and untied his robe then started untying Harry's robe. He noticed that Harry was frozen in place the he scooped her up bridal-style which caused her to yelp in surprise.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at Harry in his arms and said, "I'm carrying you to the bed, love."

Harry was blushing and said shyly, "Can we take nice and slow, Dray?"

"Of course, love because I want you to enjoy it." Draco said as he laid Harry down on the bed.

Harry blushed and said, "Dray, you know that you'll be my first for everything?"

Draco was surprised that Harry had remain a virgin just for him all this time. He was actually happy that he passionately kissed Harry causing her to moan a little; when he broke the kiss, he was amazed at how breathless Harry was just from the kiss. He also noticed that Harry's eyes were glazed with absolute erotic lust for him just from that kiss.

"Are you ready to feel real good, love?" Draco asked curiously.

"Do your worse, my dragon?!" Harry said lustfully.

Draco hadn't expected that response and hovered over Harry's body. He started with some butterfly kisses down Harry's neck as he did he felt the little shivers of pleasure running thru Harry's body. He could hear little sighs as well as little noises coming from Harry that it was urging him forward to give her the most memorable first time and it was going to be his first time as well. He was amazed at how quickly he was getting Harry horny with just simple touches and the noises that she was making him hard.

(Let your imagination run wild with the sexual experience! ;-) )

~ Meanwhile ~

Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry and Draco were missing their classes; but their homework was being turned in. Even Pansy and Blaise were noticing as well as the entire school.

"We have a game today against Slytherin and Gryffindor." Ron said.

"I know, Ron but for some reason when Pansy and I went to tell Draco and Harry about it; the dragon that was in the portrait that is in front of their dorm will not let anyone pass." Hermione said.

"How come?" Ron asked.

"All we know Weaseley, is that the Prince and the Princess were inside the castle and the dragon was standing in front of the castle. The password probably changed." Pansy said.

"Could something have happened to either Harry or Draco that we are no longer allowed to visit them?" Blaise questioned.

"There may be a possibility that there's something that Draco and Harry aren't telling us. Because I had to contact Fleur then I had to get Madam Pomfrey at Fleur's request." Hermione said.

"Fleur is a Veela Healer." Ginny said.

"Okay, so why was a Veela Healer called in? As well as the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey?" Astoria questioned.

"Well, Fleur has Veela blood." Ron said.

"But does that have to do with Draco and Harry?" Blaise questioned.

"Oh Merlin! Why didn't I put it together before now?!" As something dawned on Hermione.

"What is it, Granger?!" Pansy said.

Hermione looked at Pansy and the others then said, "Harry and Draco have Veela blood in their veins which means that they are possibly true mates."

Ron and the others were shocked to hear that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caramel Chesires**

**Chapter 1**

_Recap_

_Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry and Draco were missing their classes; but their homework was being turned in. Even Pansy and Blaise were noticing as well as the entire school._

_"We have a game today against Slytherin and Gryffindor." Ron said._

_"I know, Ron but for some reason when Pansy and I went to tell Draco and Harry about it; the dragon that was in the portrait that is in front of their dorm will not let anyone pass." Hermione said._

_"How come?" Ron asked._

_"All we know Weaseley, is that the Prince and the Princess were inside the castle and the dragon was standing in front of the castle. The password probably changed." Pansy said._

_"Could something have happened to either Harry or Draco that we are no longer allowed to visit them?" Blaise questioned._

_"There may be a possibility that there's something that Draco and Harry aren't telling us. Because I had to contact Fleur then I had to get Madam Pomfrey at Fleur's request." Hermione said._

_"Fleur is a Veela Healer." Ginny said._

_"Okay, so why was a Veela Healer called in? As well as the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey?" Astoria questioned._

_"Well, Fleur has Veela blood." Ron said._

_"But does that have to do with Draco and Harry?" Blaise questioned._

_"Oh Merlin! Why didn't I put it together before now?!" As something dawned on Hermione._

_"What is it, Granger?!" Pansy said._

_Hermione looked at Pansy and the others then said, "Harry and Draco have Veela blood in their veins which means that they are possibly true mates."_

_Ron and the others were shocked to hear that._

"Are you saying that Draco and Harry may be having sex?" Blaise questioned.

"I don't know but there's bonding that has to take place between the Veela and their mate. I'm just not sure what the bonding entails." Hermione said.

"It's funny that you mention the word 'bonding', Granger." Pansy said.

Hermione and Ron looked at Pansy and Blaise.

"I have to agree with Pansy on that. Although, it would probably explain why Draco was acting strangely after 6th year and at the end of the war before deciding to return to Hogwarts." Blaise said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked curiously.

Both Pansy and Blaise looked at Ron and Hermione in shock. Then Pansy said, "You mean that Potter didn't tell you?!'

"Tell us what?!" Hermione said.

"Potter defended Draco and his mother at the trials as well as Blaise and myself." Pansy said.

Both Ron and Hermione were in shock to learn this.

"Luna and I saw the article in the Daily Prophet." Neville said suddenly.

"Yes and Harry even went off on the Minister himself." Luna said.

"Okay, that I didn't know." Blaise said.

"Neither did I." Pansy said.

So they continued to talk while heading towards the Great Hall for lunch; they also talked about the strange behaviors of Harry and Draco after the war as well as before the war.

...Back to Draco and Harry...

"Harry, how do you feel?" Draco asked worried as well as curious.

"Hmmm...I feel sore all over but I guess that comes with the territory." Harry said.

Draco chuckled and said, "Love, would taking a warm shower help with the soreness?"

"I think it would. Would you care to join me, Dray?" Harry said seductively.

Draco smiled and said, "Sure, I would love to join you, sweetie."

Harry giggled and said, "Well then, dear...let's go wash off. I also love that you were real gentle even when the sex was getting amazingly kinky, Dray."

"That is until you wanted it rough and hard, love." Draco said.

Harry blushed and said, "Well that may be true, my sweet dragon; I'm glad that I waited to lose my virginity to you."

"Same here, love." Draco replied.

So they both got up out of bed and headed towards the shower which they were surprised by. They wondered why the castle was giving the two of them special treatment of sorts. Their shower was refreshing even if it appeared to be a waterfall; which sort of had them wondering if their dorm room was somehow connected to the Room of Requirement or had the same type of magic as the Room of Requirement.

After they had dried off and gottendressed; they headed to the Common Room where a table was with their lunch on it. They talked for a while until they heard knock and they knew that it must be Fleur and Madam Pomfrey; however, they were surprised that it wasn't just Fleur and Pomfrey but McGonagall, Narcissa, Dromeda, Teddy and Molly.

"I'm completely confused." Harry said suddenly.

Draco saw the confusion on Harry's face and wrapped his arms around her as if to protect her and said, "So am I, love."

"Hawry? Raco?" Teddy said with a smile.

Both Dromeda and Narcissa were stunned that Teddy knew who the young woman with Draco was. It also stunned the others as well as they watched the 1 year-old crawl towards Harry and Draco.

Harry was smiling and so was Draco as the watched Teddy crawl towards them.

"Draco, I had to tell Dromeda what was going on between you and Harry. So, she decided to come and see for herself." Narcissa said.

Draco nodded in understanding but Dromeda noticed something about Harry that made her jaw drop automatically. Draco released Harry from his grasp; so she could pick up Teddy and hold him for few minutes. Then he noticed that his Aunt Dromeda was in shock about something and said, "Aunt Dromeda?"

Dromeda looked at her nephew and asked, "When do you and Harry plan to have a wedding?"

"We haven't discussed it yet. Why do you ask?" Draco said looking at Dromeda.

"Dromeda, what is it?" Narcissa asked.

"Cissy, you know that I am Healer at St. Mugndo's right?" Dromeda said.

Narcissa nodded.

Fleur was starting to pick up on it as well.

Minerva and Poppy were confused.

"Aunt Dromeda?!" Draco said sternly.

Harry looked at Draco because she hadn't heard him ever be stren and she was holding Teddy in her arms. Then she said, "Dray?"

Dromeda looked at Harry and asked, "How much do know about the Veela, Harry?"

Harry looked at Dromeda while holding her Godson and said, "Only from what Fleur and Draco have told me so far. Why?"

Dromeda sighed and said, "Certain things differ between Veelas and their mates. Usually it depends on the background of the mate or Veela..."

Draco was starting to notice that his Aunt Dromeda was a little nervous about what she was going to tell them.

"Aunt Dromeda, please tell us?" Draco said.

"Dromeda, I love Draco and I can sense that he's worried about what you have to say and I'm starting to as well." Harry said.

Dromeda sighed trying to figure out how to tell her nephew and his mate that their were going to be expecting.

"Dromeda Tonks! Spit it out already!" McGonagall said.

"Draco? Harry? Congratulations, your going to be parents!" Dromeda said.

Both Draco and Harry looked at her stomach in shock then they heard a loud thud.

Everyone turned to the portrait of one Severus Snape laying on the floor.

"I know that it's just his portrait but is he okay?" Harry questioned.

"I think so?" Draco said.

Madam Pomfrey was shocked that Harry was expecting a child and not just any child; the child was Draco Lucius Malfoy's child.

McGonagall was also in shock but wanted to know how it was that they were already expecting a child.

Teddy just touched Harry's stomach and said, "Hawry, be a mommy?"

Harry looked at Teddy and said, "Yes and Draco will be a father."

"Raco, will be daddy?" Teddy said.

Harry nodded.

Molly looked at Harry, Draco, and Teddy with a smile but asked, "Harry, since you're pregnant; what job path will chose?"

Both Draco and Harry smiled at each other; then she said, "I'll work from home or start my own business. It will give me time with the baby as well as Draco."

Dromeda took Teddy from Harry and said, "Is that what you plan to do after you graduate from Hogwarts?"

"I understand that Draco and I are mated by Veela terms, but I also wish to marry Draco Lucius Malfoy. Even though, I had originally planned to become an Auror; I'm willing to do something else so my mate/husband won't have to worry about me getting hurt on the job or even dying on the job leaving him and our son or daughter alone." Harry said.

Draco was surprised what Harry was saying because he knew that she had wanted to be an Auror.

"Is that all?" Narcissa asked curiously.

Harry looked at Narcissa and said,"After the war and before returning to Hogwarts; I attended a few muggle colleges and studied fashion and interior design as well as a few other classes."

Dromeda was surprised that Harry had done that after the war. As well as the others in the room with exception of Draco were in shock.

"Draco, what do you think about your mate/wife having a muggle education?" Dromeda asked him curiously.

Draco looked at his Aunt Dromeda and said, "I find that her having a muggle education will help her in the long run. She has every right to that education and I will not stop her. Harry told me everything about her life with her muggle relatives in French."

McGonagall looked at Draco confused as did the others with the exception of Harry. Snape had come around now from his portrait and he was curious what his Godson, Draco Malfoy meant.

Before he spoke, he looked at Harry to see if she would be okay with him telling them with Teddy in the room. Harry looked at Draco and nodded to him letting him know that he could tell them what she had told. Then Harry motioned to Dromeda to cover Teddy's ears or to cast a spell where he wasn't able to hear the conversation.

Dromeda saw what Harry was suggesting and did just that.

The Draco started telling them the entire story that Harry had told him. When he finished telling the entire story from what Harry had told him. Everyone was in shock but Snape as well as Narcissa were furious that Lily's half-sister and her family had treated Harry like a house-elf.

Harry noticed that Snape and Narcissa were pissed off and said, "It wasn't until before Mad-Eye, Tonks, and the others came to move me that Aunt Petunia regretted her actions towards me; but in her own strange way, she helped toughened me up without even knowing it because it made me stronger in order to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Be as that may, Potter...she still shouldn't have treated you that badly." Snape's portrait stated.

Harry giggled.

"Harry, what is it?" Draco asked curiously.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "I don't know how many kids you want, Dray. However, I was thinking of naming one of our children after your godfather and mine."

Snape's eyes went wide at hearing that.

Draco looked at Harry and curiously asked, "How many kids would you want to have with me, love?"

"Maybe six or eight kids but I'll be happy with however many we have. And if your mother is okay with it; we could adopt if we want more kids." Harry stated.

Draco was surprised that Harry wanted a huge family with him and knew that Harry must really think a lot about family because it was important to her. Then he said, "I like the idea of having a huge family, Harry. However, let's take it a step at a time...hmmm."

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Sure. It really doesn't matter how big our family is to me. It just means that we have a lot of love to give, Dray."

Draco couldn't help but smile at what Harry said.

Molly, Narcissa, and the others broke down in tears hearing what Harry had said.

They continued to talk for a while with the newly bonded couple about a lot of things which also included wedding plans. Before Dromeda and the others left, she told Harry that she'll have to schedule a few appointments with Madam Pomfrey and Fleur while school the schedule a few appointments at St. Mungdo's over the holidays. She also gave Harry some prenatal vitamins along with a few other things.

Draco looked at his aunt and said, "I will protect Harry and our child."

Harry smiled knowing that Draco meant it.

Then their guests left the dorm.

~ Several Days Later ~

Harry and Draco were no longer restricted to their dorm and was able to go to Hogsmeade which was the village that was near Hogwarts. There they met their friends at the Three Broomsticks.

"We're so glad that you and Draco can join us now." Pansy said.

"Yeah, who knows what you two were doing in there being couped up." Blaise said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Harry and I were doing our school work among other things. We just want to enjoy a day with our friends, Blaise." Draco said.

"So, Harry, what are you planning to do once we graduate from Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "Draco and I plan to get married."

Ron nearly choked on his butterbeer as did the others.

"Congratulations, Draco and Harry." Luna said with a smile.

"Wow, that's a huge step!" Ginny said.

"I don't see no engagement ring?!" Ron said.

"Seriously, Ron?!" Hermione said.

Both Harry and Draco smirked at Ron.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Ron Weaseley on this." Pansy said.

"How do you know if I don't already have an engagement ring picked out for Harry and waiting for the right moment to propose to Harry, Pansy?" Draco asked curiously.

"What?!" Pansy said in shock.

"You two are going a little bit fast, aren't you?" Neville questioned.

"Well, Draco and I figured something out." Harry said.

"What's that, Harry?" Astoria asked curiously.

"Well..." Harry started to say.

"Harry and I believe that our little spats over the years 1-6 were our way of talking to each other until our friends would step in." Draco said calmly as possible.

Hermione noticed that Draco and Harry were acting differently since they had been restricted to their shared dorm of the past few days and wondered what could be.

"What do you mean?" Astoria said.

"What Draco means is that even though we were unaware that our magic was somehow starting to intertwine with each other causing a magical bond of sorts. And in our 6th year the bond became stronger somehow." Harry said.

"Huh?" Ron said.

"Wait a minute, you mean that in your 6th year..." Pansy said trailing off.

"Yes, Pansy. I created the silent unbreakable promise vow myself." Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry as if to ask, 'Why would you do something like that?'

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Dray, you know me better than anyone since we had our spats."

Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Astoria, and Pansy blushed. While the boys looked like they were going to faint from shock.

Both Harry and Draco looked at their friends and couldn't believe that they all had taken what Harry had just said pervertedly.

"Guys, please tell us that you all didn't take that the wrong way?!" Harry said.

Draco saw their friends blush in embarrassment and said, "I think that they did, love."

Madam Rosemertta came to their table and saw everyone blushing with the exception of Draco and Harry.

"What's going on here?" Rosemertta asked.

"Our friends sort of took something I said and thought it was perverted." Harry said.

"Oh? Well, here's your tea, Harry and Draco. Sorry, about the wait." Rosemertta said.

"It's okay, Rosemertta." Harry said.

"I believe you were busy, so we understand." Draco said looking at Rosemertta.

"By the way, congratulations you two. So when will the wedding be?" Rosemertta asked.

"Thanks, Rosemertta and we've not decided yet." Harry said.

"If you two need anything let me know." Rosemertta said.

"We will, Rosemertta." Draco said.

Rosemertta walked off to tend to her other customers.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Pansy demanded.

"Surely, you all were the first to realize what was going on with me and Draco?" Harry questioned their friends.

Hermione's face went beet red as she just realized what Harry had said.

Ron looked at Hermione and asked, "What's wrong, Mione?"

Hermione looked at everyone and said "DotoVeelabloodHarryandDracowerematingeachotherandthat'swhytheywererestrictedtotheirdorm."

"Say that again, Granger but slower." Blaise said.

Hermione blushed and said again slowly, "Do to Veela blood, Harry and Draco were mating each other and that's why they were restricted to their dorm."

"WHAT?!" The others said in unison.

"Basically, Harry and I are married by Veela standards and so we'll make it official by the Wizarding standards." Draco stated.

"How is that even possible?" Pansy asked.

"If you know about Veelas, it is very important for the Veela and mate to mate or they die." Harry stated.

"Does it happen the people have Veela blood as well?" Ron asked.

Both Draco and Harry nodded.

Then Harry said, Pansy, you and Hermione were there when something started happening and it scared Draco."

"You mean that Draco was about lose you?" Pansy questioned.

Harry nodded.

"Oh my Merlin! Harry? Draco? I'm so sorry that I hadn't realized that it was a life or death situation for the two of you." Hermione said starting to tear up.

"It's okay, Granger. At least, you got Fleur Weaseley and Madam Pomfrey in time before that happened." Draco said.

"Draco's right, Hermione. You got us help that we needed immediately before we got worse." Harry said, "Well, it was mainly me since Draco knew of his Veela heritage before I did."

Draco smiled at Harry then looked at Hermione and said, "Thank you, for that Granger. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost Harry."

"You're welcome." Hermione said looking at Draco and Harry.

"Soooo, about this wedding?" Ginny questioned.

Both Harry and Draco looked at each other and then Draco said, "It'll be a private wedding when we decide to have it or we might consider having a huge wedding. We're not exactly sure at the moment."

"You two still have to be engaged to each other." Ron said.

Both Draco and Harry sighed because they knew that Ron was right and they were working on that.

After they finished eating lunch at the Three Broomsticks; they decided to go their separate ways for a while.

Draco headed towards a jewelry shop in Hogsmeade to go pick up something special for Harry which he had done secretly before the war. He never told the jeweler who the special person in his life was and he was now going to get it in order to give it to Harry.

"Here's the ring and necklace to match that you had me make, young Mr. Malfoy." The jeweler said.

Draco took the ring and necklace out of the box to inspected it and he liked it. Then he paid for it.

...Somewhere in Hogsmeade...

Harry was standing in front of the Shrieking Shack recalling the memory of her 3rd year. She couldn't help but think of how she had been under her invisibility cloak and threw snowballs at Draco as well as Crabb and Goyle.

"Is something funny, love?" A male voice asked.

Harry turned to see Draco walking towards her and said, "I was just recalling our 3rd year, dragon."

"Ah? The snowballs from nowhere." Draco said.

"I told you everything, my loveable dragon." Harry said.

"I know, my love. Which sorta makes since for me to do this here then." Draco said.

"Do what here?" Harry asked curiously.

"This." Draco said getting down on one knee and pulling out a emarald green velvet box.

Harry's eyes widen in shock because she hadn't expected him to do this.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" Draco said opening the box.

Harry was surprised to see a beautiful ring white gold ring and with emaralds and rubies in a form of a rose. She also saw a necklace to match it and the looked at Draco then said, "Yes! I will marry you!"

Draco put the ring on her finger as well as putting the necklace around her neck.

"You look beautiful with it on, love." Draco said.

"Dray, how much did this cost you?" Harry asked concerned.

Draco could only smile and said, "Love, I know you don't expect anything fancy but I had this especially designed for the one person that I would share my life with. It did cost me quite bit because how I wanted the ring and necklace design."

Harry was confused by what Draco was saying.

However, Draco smiled and said, "Love, open the rose because it's a pendant."

Harry opened the rose pendant and was brought to tears. She read the engraving on the back of rose which was the front of the pendant:

_To my love of my heart, I make a silent unbreakable vow._

_To love and cherish you._

_I'll love you always._

_I will protect you always._

_Dragon always will protect his lioness_

_Just as a Prince protects his Princess._

_Always for you, love._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Harry looked up at Draco with tears streaming down her face. Draco immediately started wiping her tears away. He gently titled her chin and began to kiss her then a flash went off. Both Harry and Draco turned to see none other than Rita Skitter and Colin Creevey with his camera.

Harry rolled her eyes and Draco chuckled saying, "It would happen eventually, love."

"I know, darling." Harry said.

"Um...may I get an interview?" Rita asked.

"I don't see why not if you print nothing but the truth." Draco said looking at Rita.

"Of course." Rita said.

Rita did her interview with Draco and Harry. She was shocked to hear Draco's entire story and Harry backed everything that Draco had told Rita. She was even more shocked to learn that Draco's and Harry's rivalry had something to do with their heritage that they had come into at the age of seventeen. The only thing that Rita didn't write truthfully exactly was how the saviour of the Wizarding World. She told in her article that Harry had mispronounced a spell when he had been really exhausted one day. Which of course, everyone in the Wizarding World knew that that was quite possible.

~ The Next Morning ~

Draco and Harry awoke and did their morning routine as always. When letters started pouring in that were addressed to them. Some of the letters were a congratulations on their engagement, others were letters of concern about Harry becoming a girl because of her exhaustion state. However, some of letters were shockingly pleasant and asked how Draco's mother took the news of them being engaged to each other as well as what her parents would say if they were alive.

"I didn't think that we would receive mail so soon over the article." Harry said.

"Well, it did make front page, love." Draco said showing her the Daily Prophet.

There in big bold letters on the front page of the Prophet read:

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER AND DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ENGAGED!**_

_**By: Rita Skitter**_

_**Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy engaged is really shocking I know. I sat down with the two of them to understand how this happened between them. What they told me was shocking in itself, but they seemed okay with the idea of being together.**_

_**"Sometimes things can't really be explained when it comes to love." Harry said.**_

_**"I agree with Harry when it comes to love and to be honest, I think Harry and I hadn't expected what everyone thought was our 'rivalry' to turn into something more. In a way, our 'rivalry' was our own way of communicating with each other and it was our way of getting to know each other." Draco said.**_

Harry continued reading the article to herself after she had part of it out loud.

Draco was watching Harry's reaction to to the article and he was watching as she was smiling like she approved at what Rita had wrote.

"Harry?" Draco said.

"Hm?" Harry said.

"You're smiling, love?" Draco said.

"I'm amazed at how Rita came up with the explanation of how I turned myself into a girl. Which it probably really does happen sometimes when a witch or wizard is really exhausted." Harry said.

Draco chuckled and said, "I have to admit that I was even surprised by that a bit. I know that you can be clumsy at times, love but I doubt even you would do that."

Harry giggled and said, "Dray, you know that anything is possible when it comes to me."

"That's true, love but you do surprise me." Draco said.

"I guess we need to the Great Hall for breakfast." Harry said.

"That we do, love. Although, I do believe that when we arrive we'll receive a shock." Draco said.

"You're probably right, my sweet dragon." Harry said to Draco.

Harry and Draco got dressed and then headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

...The Great Hall...

Ron and the others were looking at the front page of the Daily Prophet in shock.

"I can't believe that Draco proposed to Harry yesterday." Neville said.

"They weren't even dating." Pansy said.

"Think about their heritage though?" Hermione said.

"I guess that would make sense." Blaise said.

"The question is when did Rita interview them and get the picture?" Ginny questioned.

"Um...hello?" Colin said.

"Hello, Colin. What do you need?" Luna asked.

"I was the one that took that picture of Harry and Draco." Colin said.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Colin, is this picture taken in front of the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asked.

Colin nodded.

"Why would Draco propose in front of that?" Pansy asked.

"Who knows?" Blaise said.

"They mentioned something about snowballs from nowhere." Colin said suddenly.

Hermione realized it was the place that Draco and Harry were referring to their 3rd year and said, "Oh my Merlin!"

"What is it, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Harry must've told Draco about the snowball incident in front of the Shrieking Shack." Hermione said.

Ron's eyes went wide with shock.

"Guys, Draco and Harry are engaged and they will probably tell each other everything." Neville said.

Ron looked at Neville and said, "Everything?"

Neville nodded.

Just then, doors open and in walk Draco and Harry with hand in hand.

Ron thought he was going to gag because he still wasn't use to his best friend being with Draco Malfoy; until Hermione stomped on his foot.

"Morning, Harry and Draco." Ginny said.

"Morning, Ginny." Draco and Harry said in unison.

Ron choked on his drink because Malfoy didn't make a rude comment to his sister.

"So, what are you two doing today?" Pansy asked.

"A couple of visits with Madam Pomfrey and Fleur. Then I suppose we have to start planning for a wedding." Harry said.

Suddenly, Draco put his arms around Harry and covered her with his body after he wandlessly casted a protection spell around him and Harry.

Everyone wondered what was up with Draco until they heard a misfired spell. They were shocked that Draco had protected Harry.

"Dray, are you okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm fine, love." Draco said looking at Harry.

A first year came up to Draco and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter."

Both Draco and Harry looked at the first year. Then Harry said, "Be careful because some spells are very powerful."

"Harry's right, most spells are very powerful but also make sure that you pronounce the spell correctly." Draco said smirking at Harry.

Harry just shook her head knowing that Draco was going with what Rita had written about her being exhausted and miscasting a spell.

The first year was shocked that the two 8th years weren't exactly upset with him.

"Accidents happen even with the most experience witches and wizards." Harry said.

After breakfast, Hermione and Pansy noticed that Draco was constantly a protecting Harry when some students were testing out spells that headed towards them or them sending pranking spells towards them.

"Is it just me or is Draco protecting Harry constantly?" Hermione questioned.

"I've noticed it too, Hermione." Pansy said.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you mean that you haven't noticed when Draco stands if front of Harry sometimes or when he becomes alert about something?" Neville questioned.

"The whole school knows that something is going on for Draco to be that protective." Blaise said.

"Not to mention, Draco has been going constantly with Harry to the Hospital Wing lately." Astoria said.

"That brings up another question. Why do they both go see Madam Pomfrey and Fleur Weaseley every so often?" Pansy said.

"Maybe, Draco feels the need to protect Harry for some reason." Colin chimed in.

"That's possible." Hermione said.

"Harry's simply glowing and Draco stays by her side." Luna said with a smile.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Ron asked.

"Harry Potter doesn't glow." Pansy said.

Draco and Harry were quiet as they were walking with their friends to do some school work outside today. They listened as their friends talked with each other while they were doing their work.

Harry sighs which gets Draco's attention immediately and asks, "Are you alright, love?"

"Hmm...I'm okay, Dray. Just tired is all." Harry said.

Draco nodded and scooted closer to Harry; so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Colin couldn't help it and took a picture of the two of them like that.

"Colin, how many pictures have you taken of me and Harry?" Draco asked curiously not looking up from his work.

Everyone wondered if Draco was upset.

"Um...whenever you two seem to be at peace mostly or when the two of you do something unexpected." Colin answered.

"I see." Draco said while Harry's head was still resting on his shoulder.

"Are you upset, Mr. Malfoy?" Colin asked.

"No, I'm not upset, Colin. But I would like copies of those pictures if you don't mind." Draco said.

Everyone was shocked at what Draco had just said to Colin Creevey.

"Sure." Colin said.

"Here you go, Colin." Draco said handing him a small purse of money.

Colin to the small purse and asked looking at Draco, "Um...why are you giving me this?"

Draco looked up from his work and said starring at Colin, "Consider it payment for the photos that you took of me and Harry. I have no doubt that you're a great photographer, Mr. Colin Creevey and the photos that you've taken will help tremendously for something that I'm working on."

"Um...okay." Colin said.

Pansy, Hermione, Luna and the others were stunned that Draco had paid Colin Creevey for the pictures that he had taken of him and Harry. They watched as Colin walked off with a grin and Draco returned to his work.

"What was that all about, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Draco looked up once again and said, "Ron, if you haven't noticed that Colin has been working as a photographer for the Daily Prophet well more of an intern photographer. He's been helping Rita Skitter to get more information about myself and Harry ever since we returned to Hogwarts."

"Draco, are you saying that Colin has been following you and Harry around the castle?" Astoria questioned.

Draco nodded.

"But why?" Pansy questioned.

"It's part of his job." Draco simply stated.

They continued talking about everything that has happened so far as well as continued their school work and Harry taking naps every once in a while in between after she finished her class work.

~ Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place ~

Narcissa and Dromeda started cleaning up the house with three of the house-elves while Tily watched and played with Teddy.

"It's hard to believe that our cousin, Sirius left this house to Harry." Narcissa said.

"I know right, Cissy." Dromeda said.

The women continued to talk as they worked as well as telling the house-elves how to take down some of the portraits and leaving the ones that were acceptable since this home will belong to Harry and Draco.

"I wonder how things are going for Draco and Harry at school ?" Narcissa questioned.

"With Harry being pregnant, he's probably being very protective of her regardless of what's going on around them." Dromeda said.

"I wonder how long it will take their friends to notice that Harry's pregnant." Narcissa said.

"Hermione will probably figure it out before the others because Sirius and Remus both called her the 'Smartest Witch' of her time." Dromeda said.

"That's true. I wonder if Draco and Harry have thought about having a private wedding, a small wedding, or a huge big wedding?" Narcissa questioned.

"Well, their concern with their education for now but they are probably thinking about it." Dromeda said.

"Well, they have just recently bonded with each other and probably deciding what kind of wedding that they want since they want to do a wedding as well." Narcissa said.

"Mistress Malfoy? Mistress Tonks?" Vily said.

The two women looked at Vily. Then Dromeda said, "What is it, Vily?"

"Vily wants to let you know that Kreacher says that he's happy for Mistress Potter and Master Malfoy that he's working on something for them." Vily said.

"What is Kreacher preparing for them?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"A nursery for the young heir or young heiress of Mistress Potter and Master Malfoy." Vily said.

"That's nice." Dromeda said.

"Kreacher says that he owes Mistress Potter a lot for being kind to him." Vily said.

Both women were shocked to hear that.

Meanwhile, Tily was playing with a year-old Teddy putting on little bit magic tricks to entertain him. While they were getting the place ready for the upcoming Christmas Holidays for Harry and Draco to spend together.

~ Back at Hogwarts outside on the Grounds ~

Draco was checking Harry's work since she was still sleeping.

"How many times has Harry fallen asleep?" Hermione asked.

"Quite a few times but she sleeps for at least 30 minutes. So she'll be waking up soon." Draco said.

Just as Hermione was about to say something when Harry yawned. Draco looked at Harry and asked, "Did you have a good rest, love?"

"Yes, I did, Dray." Harry said.

"Why do we get the feeling that you two aren't telling us something?" Pansy questioned.

Both Harry and Draco looked at their friends.

"By the way, Mione...what were you going to say?" Ron asked.

"Well, I was thinking that Harry could possibly be pregnant considering that she seems tired a lot." Hermione said.

Ron laughed at that.

"Ron, it's not funny. If Harry's pregnant could explain a few things." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Ron said.

"Honestly, Ron?! Veela males are very protective of their mates that they've bonded and it becomes ten times stronger if their mate is pregnant. I can also assume it works the way if mates are also Veela. As well as a Veela's mate is of the same sex that pregnancy it quite possible and thus the protective state is the same." Hermione said.

"Mione, there's no way that Harry could pregnant!" Ron said.

Draco couldn't believe that Ron was saying this and Harry was right here. He could understand that Ron Weaseley was still in shock that he and Harry were mated; but to simply say that there was no way that Harry was pregnant with their first child due to mating made Draco upset. He knew that Harry was starting to get emotional as well.

"Dray?" Harry said with a hint of sadness.

"Yes, love?" Draco said.

"May we return to the castle?" Harry said.

"Of course, love." Draco said gathering his and Harry's things.

"Where are you two going?" Blaise asked.

"We're going back to the castle." Draco said as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Why?" Pansy said.

"Apparently, we have to talk about something. And Granger?" Draco said.

"Yes?" Hermione said.

"You really are the brightest witch of our year. However, it will be up to Harry if it will be private or public wedding." Draco said looking at Hermione.

Then he turned from their friends and lead Harry back to the castle.

"What does he mean, Granger?" Pansy questioned.

"Harry's pregnant." Hermione said simply.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in their little group said unison.

THUD

Hermione looked to see Ron had fainted from shock. While the others were in shocked.

"How is that possible, Hermione?" Neville questioned.

"Well, both Harry and Draco have Veela blood which means that have to mate well bond the Veela way or die." Hermione said.

"Weren't they using protection spells or charms?" Blaise questioned.

"What made me realize that Harry was pregnant was Draco and how he was always being protective of Harry. Plus, it was shocking that Draco proposed to Harry in front of the Shrieking Shack of all things." Hermione said.

They continued their conversation about Harry and Draco as they made their way back to the castle while they levitated Ron behind them.

...Inside the Castle...

Draco was walking with an arm around Harry's waist to support her as they made their back to their dorm that they shared together.

"Draco? Harry?" McGonagall said.

Draco and Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall approach them.

"What is it, Professor McGonagall?" Draco asked.

"Harry and you are reporting to the hospital wing immediately." McGonagall said.

"Professor, we were heading to our dorm." Harry said.

"Very well, drop your things at the dorm and head for the hospital wing." McGonagall said.

"Very well, professor." Both Draco and Harry said.

They did as Professor McGonagall asked and then headed straight for the Hospital Wing.

...In the Hospital Wing...

Madam Pomfrey and Fleur Weaseley were getting everything ready for Harry's very first check up to see how far long she was now.

Just then, Harry and Draco walked thru the doors. Fleur noticed that Harry was sad and asked what happened.

Draco told her what happened with Ron and how it had affected her when Hermione told the others about Harry being pregnant with his child. That they had to return to the castle.

"Oh my?" Fleur said.

"Fleur, Draco and I have nothing against the Weaseleys. It's just that I thought Ron would be happy to know that he would be an uncle since I was an only child. I've always thoughtof the Weaseleys as family even after my godfather's death as well as Remus's death." Harry said as tears started falling.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to comfort her.

Madam Pomfrey had heard everything and was shocked by what she had heard.

"Fleur, If and when Harry and I decide to have our wedding; the Weaseleys are stil invited to the wedding." Draco said.

They continued to talk as Draco lead Harry to the examination bed to be examined by both Madam Pomfrey and Fleur.

Draco stayed beside Harry during the whole process.

"Dray wants to be Healer after Hogwarts and I love him for wanting to do something wonderful regardless of what was thought of him in the past. This is Dray's future as well as mine." Harry said.

Harry was starting to bring tears to his eyes because Harry had truly seen that he wasn't a bad person but had been brought up in thinking that purebloods were better than everyone; which hadn't been true.

"Harry?" Draco said.

Harry turned to face Draco and said, "Yes, my Slytherin Prince?"

"Thank you, for giving me a second chance, my Gryffindor Princess. I will cherish you always, my love." Draco said as tears of happiness and joy started streaming down his face.

Harry smiled at Draco and said, "Dray, in matter of days; we've come up with nicknames for each other. I feel wonderful knowing that our so called 'rivalry' was meaning something more to the both of us and we weren't completely aware of it until we got older."

"I agree with you on that, love." Draco said.

Draco and Harry continued to talk throughout the checkup that Madam Pomfrey and Fleur were giving Harry. Draco and Harry was also listening to what they were saying especially Draco since he decided to become a Healer after finishing Hogwarts.

"Now, let's see how far a long you are, Harry." Pomfrey said.

Harry nodded while Draco was holding her hand.

Madam Pomfrey casted the spell to check on the baby.

Fleur asked Harry, "Harry, have you been taking your vitamins?"

"Yes and Draco makes sure that I do." Harry said.

While Pomfrey was checking how far along Harry was; she decided to ask Draco, "Draco, I know that you're studying to be a Healer as a back up in case Potioneer doesn't work out. So, what else will you be doing?"

Draco and Harry had talked a lot since they had been a couple then mated then said, "If it helps, I will also study Muggle Medicine as well and compare the differences. In a way, it would be a good idea to become a Healer for both worlds; since Harry was raised in the Muggle World most her life before reentering the Magical World" Draco said.

Both Madam Pomfrey and Fleur were surprised by his answer.

Harry looked at Draco with awe when he had said that and then said, "Do you really mean that, Dray?"

Draco looked at Harry and said, "Yes, I do mean it, love."

Madam Pomfrey had finished and said, "Harry, you're at least at the two week mark. I suggest over the holiday break that you and Mr. Malfoy make an appointment with a Healer at St. Mungdo's."

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey and asked, " Would it be okay if it was family?"

"I don't see why not? But who would it be?" Poppy asked.

"Draco's Aunt Dromeda. Since Fleur is considered a Veela Healer and I trust her, so I would trust Dromeda as well." Harry said.

Fleur was surprised that Harry was trusting her to help her and Draco with their first child.

Draco understood why Harry would want his Aunt Dromeda to help with the pregnancy because she was family just like Fleur is. So, he started writing a letter to inform his Aunt Dromeda of what Harry wants.

Poppy had also been surprised by what Harry had suggested.

"Harry, why do you want me and Dromeda to help you and Draco thru this pregnancy?" Fleur questioned.

"Because you and Dromeda are family to me. Yes, Dromeda is Draco's aunt but she's family since I bonded to Draco. You're family to me, Fleur because you married Bill. You see, the Weasleys are family to because I was an only child; I've always thought of the Weasleys as a surrogate family to me when I wasn't with my muggle relatives." Harry said.

Draco knew what Harry was talking about and said, "Harry's muggle relatives hated anything to do with magic. So, the Weasleys were like a second family to her. Then she delt with the Dark Lord in her first and second years at Hogwarts; discovered the truth about her godfather and who really betrayed her parents in her third year. Then witnessed the Dark Lord's return in her 4th year. The 5th year was crazy because the Ministry of Magic didn't want to believe that the Dark Lord had returned until they saw him in the flesh at the Ministry itself. Then in 6th year, Harry discovered the real me thus our little duel in the Prefect's bathroom. Then the final battle which would've been our 7th year; Harry risks her very life for everyone including myself, my mother, and my father who stil doesn't understands Harry's sacrifice."

Fleur was surprised at what Draco was saying and asked, "How do you know all of this, Draco?"

Poppy wanted know as well because she was in shock to learn that the Dark Lord had somehowhad been in the castle.

"Draco knows because I told him everything." Harry said suddenly.

Both Fleur and Poppy looked at Harry.

"Draco and I talked with each other in the Room of Requirement after I became a woman and I told him everything that happened in my life." Harry said.

Draco smiled and said, "To say that I was shocked by what Harry was telling me would be an understatement. I was completely stunned that Harry's muggle relatives had basically treated her like a house-elf for most her life when she hadn't been aware of being a wizard at the time before becoming a witch."

They continued to talk while Draco sent the letter to his aunt at once.

...Back at Grimmauld Place...

Narcissa, Dromeda, and the house-elves finished everything while Tily had kept Teddy preoccupied.

"Well, we got most of the house fixed up for Draco and Harry." Narcissa said.

"Yes and we've got it decorated for the Christmas Holiday for them as well." Dromeda said.

"I hope that they'll like it." Narcissa said.

Just then, an owl flew in and landed on a perch.

Dromeda noticed the owl was carrying a letter addressed to her and said, "Cissy, Draco wrote a letter to me."

"Open it, Dromeda. It may be important." Narcissa said.

So, Dromeda opened the letter and began to read it:

_Dear Aunt Dromeda,_

_I'm writing this letter while we are in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts for Harry's first checkup. Madam Pomfrey and Fleur say that Harry is already at the two week mark of her pregnancy now._

_However, we were told to make some appointments with St. Mungdo's when we go on holiday break. However, from what I'm sensing from Harry is that she wants to keep pregnancy private until we are married by the Wizarding traditions. So she has suggested you as the private healer. She says that she would rather have family looking after her and the baby; which I agree with her on this completely._

_She also says that she trusts you and Fleur because you're family to her. Also, our friends know of the pregnancy and have agreed to keep it a secret; I hope._

_For right now, we're keeping this between family and friends. Harry and I may decide to have a private wedding witb those that we choose to invite to it; if we change our minds, we will let you, mom, and Molly Weasley know immediately_

_Love, _

_Draco_

Dromeda and Narcissa were stunned by Draco's letter. Dromeda wrote a short response to Draco's letter and sent it back with the owl. The Owl took off with her response to the letter.

"Wow, I can't believe that Draco and Harry are wanting to keep the baby a secret." Narcissa said.

"I think that Harry's afraid that Witches and Wizards will look down on her and Draco for not being married yet. Regardless, of them being engaged to each other." Dromeda said.

"You don't think that they may consider getting married during the Christmas holiday; do you, Dromeda?" Narcissa questioned.

"They just might do that; so we'll have to be prepared in case they decide to do that." Dromeda said.

"Then I better contact Molly Weasley and let her know what's going on then." Narcissa said.

"That's a good idea, Cissy." Dromeda said.

Narcissa sat down at the table and began to write a letter to Molly Weasley to let her know what was going on immediately.

...Back with Draco and Harry...

Harry was finished with her first checkup while at the school and Draco had stayed with her the entire time. She could tell that Draco was happy but he was also thinking about something as well as they started heading back to their dorm.

"Draco, is something wrong?" Harry asked softly looking at Draco.

Draco sighed and said, "To be truthful, I'm nervous just as you are about becoming a parent, Harry. We've just realized our feelings for each other along with a lot of other things as well."

"While it's true that I'm nervous about being a mother and you being a father...I try to imagine what the future holds for us down the road. I know that that probably sounds silly, but I wouldn't have it any other way because you're giving me a chance that I thought that I would never really have." Harry said.

"What's that, love?" Draco asked.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco then said, "A love so great that it surpassed my wildest dreams, Dray. I never thought that I would ever be loved like the way that I've been loved by you, Dray. And that says something in itself."

"Wow, Harry. I didn't realize that's how you felt towards me." Draco said.

"That's exactly how I feel, Dray and only you were the one to do it." Harry said.

Suddenly, Draco and Harry were stopped by Ron Weasley.

"What do you want, Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron sighs and said, "It's still a shock to me that my best mate...I mean friend has turned into a girl. Then you and Malfoy becoming a couple followed by an engagement announcement; it's a lot to take in for me. Whereas, the rest of my family is okay with it and feels like I'm losing my friend/brother...I mean sister."

"Ron, just because Draco and I finally figured out that our so called 'rivalry' had started to mean something more to us; it doesn't mean that you'll lose mean as a friend." Harry said.

"But when you first became a girl, you said..." Ron trailed off.

"I know what I said, Ron. I was trying to you to see past what Draco had done in the past. If you didn't notice, Ron; Draco has redeemed himself in more ways than one. He also plans to rebuild the Malfoy name so it is no longer associated with the Dark Lord in any way." Harry said.

Draco was standing there listening to what Harry was saying about him.

"But what about Draco's father, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and said, "It'll be up to him whether or not he accepts the new image of the Malfoy name or not. I really don't understand Draco's father that much but Draco has proven to me that his heart is his own and that his beliefs were truly different from his father's beliefs. When I saw that Draco's heart was never truly into what he was being asked to do by Voldemort; I knew that Draco was trapped and it was hard for me to see what I could do to help him."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ron asked.

"What I mean is that Draco realized what his father told him wasn't true. Draco was fighting with himself by wanting to be the perfect son for his father as well as understanding that the Dark Lord's views were wrong." Harry said.

Draco was actually stunned that somehow Harry had picked up on that during their 6th year. He was also stunned to know that Harry was giving his father a chance to experience the new lifestyle of the Malfoy name should he ever be released from Azkaban.

"So you plan marrying Draco then?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Draco and I married by Veela standards but we also wish to be married by Wizarding standards as well. Ron, you're like a brother to me and I understand that you're not sure about this; but I love Draco for who is and he's a brave man for what he did even though he knew that people would down on him. If I had been in the same situation as Draco; I would've probably acted the same way." Harry said.

They continued to talk as they were walking to their dorm and Ron was walking beside them.

Draco was glad that Ron was starting to understand what it meant for them to be together. He figured that it was still going to take sometime for Ron to get use to the idea of them being mates/husband and wife after everything that he had done in the past though.

They reached their dorm, so he could at least let Harry rest for a while before they headed off to classes. He was surprised when Ron walked in with them just smiling. As soon as they stepped in the Commons Room, they heard, "SURPRISE!"

Draco and Harry were very much surprised by what they saw in their Commons Room. It was decorated beautifully with both Gryffindor and Slytherin colors which were sort of Christmasy in a way when you thought about it.

"What's this?" Harry and Draco said unison.

"Well, we decided to throw the two of you a surprise engagement party." Pansy said.

"It was what we wanted to do for the two of you because we want our 8th year to go out with a bang. Besides, you two are going out with a bang." Blaise said with a wink.

Both Draco and Harry looked at Ron.

Ron was flustered and said looking at Draco and Harry, " They asked me to distract the two of you while they got everything ready."

"So how soon will the two of you have wedding?" Colin asked.

"Real soon probably, because we're not exactly sure how things will go with Harry being pregnant." Draco said.

THUD

Draco and Harry turned to see that Hermione had fainted from shock along with Pansy.

"Did Draco and I miss something?" Harry questioned.

" Both Pansy and Hermione noticed how Draco was being very protective of you the last couple of weeks. Hermione suggested that you might be pregnant but wasn't really sure at first. Pansy said that she could be right because some wizards do get protective over their wives when pregnant." Astoria said.

"So, basically we just confirmed what they had been thinking." Harry said.

Everyone nodded.

"So how far along are you, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Two weeks. Both Draco and I are a little nervous since we both have Veela blood; and we aren't sure exactly how quickly the baby can develop in a period of time." Harry said.

"So the two of you will probably end up getting married over the Christmas Holiday then?" Ginny questioned.

"Probably and if that's the case then everyone in this room is invited along with some of the Professors." Draco said.

"What about Healers?" Luna asked.

"While we are here, Madam Pomfrey and Fleur will be giving Harry the checkups that she needs. Then over the holidays, it will be my Aunt Dromenda and Fleur." Draco said.

They continued to talk throughout the party and sometimes Draco would suddenly start dancing with Harry.

After a few moments, Hermione and Pansy came around and joined the fun in celebrating the engagement of Draco and Harry while Colin took pictures because Draco had paid him to do so; in order for Draco and Harry to have wonderful memories to share with their children.

Hermione and Pansy noticed that Draco and Harry were enjoying themselves with everyone.

"I can only imagine what their wedding would be like." Pansy said.

"Same here, Pansy. I really am starting to see Draco in a whole new light from when we started in our first year." Hermione said.

Pansy looked at Hermione and said, "You're just seeing the side of Draco had to hide because of his father was too strict with him; while his mother was only strict on a few things. To be honest, I don't think that Narcissa really didn't want Draco to join the Death Eaters but his father did."

Harry walked over to Hermione and Pansy then said, "Hermione always told me that I was obsessing over Draco. She was right in a way because when I saw Draco in the bathroom right before Bellatrix were let into the castle; I saw his true self and I couldn't explain it but I was worried since I had never seen such emotion from him before."

"You mean that you're the one responsible for the scar that Draco has across his chest?!" Pansy questioned Harry.

Befor Harry could respond; Draco said, "Yes, Harry is responsible for the scar but at the time, I probably deserved it. Pansy, you know that I never show my vurenable side to anyone but my mother. It was just slip in front of Harry that caused us to duel each other in the bathroom. The scar itself reminds me that Harry has seen a side of myself that no one ever rarely sees."

Harry looked at Draco blushing a bit.

Draco smiled at Harry then kissed her cheek.

"When you think about it, Hermione...Draco and I were probably dealing with our Veela blood inheritance at the age of 16. Draco was probably already aware of his but I was not aware of mine until now." Harry said.

"Who would keep that from you?" Pansy said a little enraged.

"Dumbledore. Who else? I mean I didn't even know that I was a wizard until the day I turned 11 years-old and I met Draco for the first time inside Madam Malkin's robe shop in Diagon Alley." Harry said.

Draco chuckled at remembering their first conversation between each other and he hadn't realized who Harry was at the time until they had reached Hogwarts.

Both Pansy and Hermione were shocked to learn that Draco and Harry had met each other before the school year had even started.

"As ironically as it sounds, mine and Harry's rivalry as it was being called was really me and Harry having conversations to really understand one another really." Draco said.

"But you two were always at each other?" Hermione said confused.

"That's true, but you see, I was trying to figure out if this was the same person that I had met in Madam Malkin's robe shop." Harry said.

"Harry, you're basically saying that you were trying to find the Draco Malfoy that you had met in Madam Malkin's robe shop?" Hermione questioned.

Harry nodded.

"So, you basically found him during our 6th year and that's when you two dueled it out in the bathroom?" Pansy questioned.

Both Draco and Harry nodded.

"Wow, it's amazing how the two of you came together." Hermione said.

"Would you honestly believe that Draco and I confessed to each other in the Room of Requirement then, Hermione and Pansy?" Harry questioned them.

Both Hermione's and Pansy's eyes went wide with shock.

"It's true though. I sorta confessed before Harry did because I didn't know that Harry was there until I heard a very loud thud." Draco stated.

"This was of course after I already turned into a girl. Then I confessed to Draco and he did ask how I ended up as a girl." Harry said.

"If you'll excuse the muggle express but it seems that 'Fate brought the two of you together', Harry and Draco." Hermione said.

Both Harry and Draco laughed because in a way it did seem true at the moment.

"You two seem to be okay with that?" Pansy questioned curiously.

"We are happy to be honest." Draco said.

"Also sometimes relationships can start out in the most craziest of ways; like it did for me and Draco." Harry said.

"So where will the two of you be spending the Christmas Holidays?" Hermione asked.

"Grimmauld Place." Harry said.

"Doesn't that house belong to the Black Family?" Pansy asked.

"It did, Harry's godfather was a Black and he willed the house to her." Draco said.

"Who was your godfather, Harry?" Pansy asked.

"The late Sirius Black who was killed by Bellatrix." Harry said.

Pansy was shocked.

"That's not the most shocking part, Pansy." Draco said.

"What can be more shocking than knowing that Harry's godfather was a criminal?!" Pansy questioned.

"That he had been falsely accused of the death of Harry's parents and that the real colpurit was none other than an Animaguis named Peter Pettigrew who had live amongst the Weaseleys for 12 years without their knowledge. Harry discovered the truth in her 3rd year." Draco said, "Not only that, but Sirius Black was also my mother's cousin."

Pansy was completely in shock now but she wasn't the only one because Hermione was as well, by learning that Sirius was related to the Malfoys by marriage since he was Narcissa's cousin on the Black side of the family.


End file.
